


Forgiveness

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c talk.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Teal’c sat resting ready to enter Kel-no-reem when a soft knock sounded.

“Come,” he called.

The figure who opened the door was not who he expected.

“Daniel Jackson?” he said in surprise, “I have not seen you in many days. You are well?”

“I’m okay,” Daniel answered softly.

“You have recovered from your injuries?”

Daniel sighed, “Mostly. Can I sit?”

“Of course, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c gave him a smile, “You are always welcome here.”

“Thanks,” Daniel murmured, getting comfortable on the floor across from Teal’c.

“Did you wish to speak with me?” Teal’c asked sensing the discomfort of his guest.

Daniel nodded but didn’t look at him. He stared at the ground, at the candles anywhere but at the man across from him.

Inwardly Teal’c sighed but knew he would just need to wait until his young friend was ready.

 

Daniel tried not to fidget as he sat on the cold floor. He’d come here for a reason but just now he wasn’t sure if he could say anything. Teal’c had finished with the small talk and was now just waiting for him to speak.

Teal’c had asked if he’d recovered from his injuries. He had, the ones they could see anyway.

“Teal’c,” Daniel finally found his voice, “I need to say something to you.”

“You can speak your mind to me always,” Teal’c replied.

You might hate this, Daniel thought to himself.

“I know what you did was for the best,” Daniel said softly his voice barely above a whisper, “So did Sha’re.”

“I am sorry, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told him, “But…”

“But I’m your friend and you’d do it again if you had to,” Daniel finished for him, “I know. In my…dream, vision whatever it was you told me that or Sha’re told me that.”

“She was correct.”

“She also told me some other things.”

“The location of the Harcesis child,” Teal’c said, “O’Neill informed me of this.”

“Something else,” he stopped and finally looked up at Teal’c, “She told me to forgive you.”

Surprise covered Teal’c’s face. 

Daniel swallowed hard, “Sha’re knew what was going to happen. She knew she was going to die but in the eternity during that split second she told me I was to forgive you. She didn’t blame you Teal’c; in fact you saved her from a life of horror and torment.”

“A life I was responsible for giving her.”

A flash of anger moved across Daniel’s face but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared, “Maybe. She didn’t blame you and she told me to forgive you for this,” he dropped his head, “But I can’t.”

Teal’c nodded as sorrow filled him.

“Not yet,” Daniel continued, “I need some time before I can. I hope you can understand this.”

Daniel stood to go.

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c called out stopping him, “When we saw Sha’re on Abydos she asked me to keep you safe. I made that promise to her and that was what I was doing keeping you safe.”

Tears appeared in Daniel’s eyes but he didn’t move.

“Your safety was the one thing she desired most of all,” Teal’c continued, “That you lived.”

Unable to say anything else Daniel turned and left.

 

A few minutes later the door opened.

“What happened?” Jack asked softly.

Teal’c frowned, “He apologised to me for not being able to forgive me yet.”

Jack sighed quietly, “That’s our Daniel for you. He’ll get over it; Daniel doesn’t have it in him to hate anyone. Except Apophis.”

“In that we all agree,” Teal’c said.

“Teal’c, I know it’s frustrating that he’s avoiding you,” Jack told him, “But he came and talked to you without anyone pushing him. You’re his friend.”

“And I just killed his wife.”

“No, Teal’c you saved her,” Jack unconsciously echoed Daniel, “You did the right thing. You did what any of us would have done in your position.”

“But it was I who pulled the trigger,” Teal’c reminded him, “I do know however that Daniel Jackson is still my friend. Even if he is never able to forgive me I shall always honour my promise to Sha’re to protect him.”

“We all will, Teal’c,” Jack said before he left, “We all will.”

 

Alone once more Teal’c thought back to his conversation with the heart-broken archaeologist and of his meeting with Sha’re less than a year before. Her unconditional forgiveness for what he had done lightened his heart then and he would continue to protect her husband and find her child. Sending out this silent promise to her wherever the dead sleep he closed his eyes to finally enter Kel-no-reem.


End file.
